She knew she was in love with him when
by Alicehime-sama
Summary: Series of one shot - The moments my female SWTOR characters realize they are in love with the male love interests. Use the same characters as my The first time he/she saw her/him series. Companion piece to my other series 'He knew he was in love with her when'.
1. Andronikos

Hi everyone!

As I have announced in my last fanfiction, I will now be writing the companion piece to my 'He knew he was in love with her when.' I will use my usual characters and follow my usual format – one chapter per character about 600 words each.

I won't do disclaimers and warnings at the beginning of each chapter, so what I write here goes for every chapter.

First: I don't own SWTOR or its characters.

Second: The background of my characters as well as their personalities might be different from what you imagined for yours. I welcome thoughts regarding my writing style and OOCness for the love interests but I don't want to hear things like 'She is not acting like a Sith.' So they are all light-side and have feline-like pets. Thank you for your understanding.

Third: Like in the other series, I won't write about Doc but I will do Scourge and Zenith.

Four: In the game, I customized some of the love interests; I will therefore use these customizations in my writing. It may not be the physical appearance you like but no flams please. Also, I have changed the age of the LI to make it closer to that of my characters. I have nothing against couples with large age difference and I am not judging anyone or anything. I just wanted to let you guys know. So if you read 'young man' when Malavai is supposed to be 37, you don't be surprised. I have done it for Malavai, Andronikos, Aric, Felix, and Zenith.

Five: English is not my first language and I played the game in French. I look on YouTube for the English version but I might not follow it completely. All my chapters are beta-read so it should be understandable English for everyone.

Now, please enjoy this first chapter!

* * *

She knew she was in love with him when… Andronikos

She knew she was in love with him when he refused to leave her side during one of her crises.

Lucrezia watched powerless as lightning escaped from her fingertips, illuminating the dark bathroom she had locked herself in. An attack, again. The third this week, the eighth since Dromund Kaas. The ghosts were getting stronger every passing moment and there was no escaping or controlling their attacks. The accumulated power was becoming too much for her body and they knew it. They would not stop until she was dead. 'I won't let them kill me. I have to keep it in.' she thought, gritting her teeth. 'We'll arrive to Belsavis in two days. I can deal with this until then.' She shouted in pain as the lightning escaped her control and went crashing into the mirror. The Twi'lek inwardly groaned when she heard her Vorn Tiger scratch the door to enter. Her annoyance intensified when she felt her former master and her new apprentice rush to the door, alerted by the noise.

"Apprentice?" asked Zash's distorted voice. "How are you holding on?"

"Should I get Lieutenant Talos?" asked Ashara.

"I'll be fine." she answered. "Just stay away."

She let out a sigh of relief as she sensed both of them returning to the meeting room, most likely to continue looking for ways to heal her, but knew that Heka had stayed behind the door. That cat was too protective of her for his own good.

The young woman winced as a particularly violent spasm shook her body. She sat on the floor and rolled into a ball, hoping it would either stop the pain or protect the bathroom from further damage. She took deep breaths and focused to regain control over her powers, but quickly realized it was useless when she felt the lightning spread through her body all the way to her red lekku. She braced herself for a new attack when she heard pounding on the door:

"Sith! You alright?!" shouted the pirate. "Heka, move!"

"Go away!" she screamed as lightning intensified around her and finally shattered the remnants of the bathroom into pieces. She fell on the floor exhausted and barely moved when Andronikos shot the bathroom lock to enter.

"Shit! Lucrezia!" she heard him swear running toward her. He quickly took her in his arms and checked her for injuries. From the corner of her eyes, she saw her Tiger poke his head in the room glaring, apparently unhappy that the man was inside when he was not allowed in.

"Go away, both of you" groaned the Twi'lek. "It's not over."

"Not happening, Sith."

"Leave!"

"No!"

"Seriously, leave this room!"

She frowned as she felt another attack coming and watched her pirate wince when her lightning surrounded them. The fool was being electrocuted since he was still holding her.

"Let me go!" she demanded as she tried to wrestle out of his grip, but her weakened body was no match for his physical strength. They stayed on the floor for some time, Andronikos's hold getting tighter at each new shock. After several minutes, Lucrezia let out a relieved sigh. It was over, at least for now. Slowly turning her head, she took a look at the gunslinger. He seemed in pain but at least he was still in one piece.

"Looks like you're gonna have to use the crew's bathroom." he commented, looking around. "'It's not as luxurious as yours, but I'll make sure you can still enjoy your showers."

"You're an idiot." she whispered, her eyes closing as fatigue slowly took over.

"Yeah, but that's why you love me."

She could almost see the infuriating smirk on his face. Maybe he was right. He was an idiot, but he was her idiot. Her idiot on which she could count and would not leave her alone when she was in trouble.

"Yes, indeed." she muttered as she let herself fall asleep in his arms.


	2. Aric

Hi guys! Here is my trooper Mimosa with our favorite Cathar! Enjoy!

She knew she was in love with him when… Aric

She knew she was in love with him when he punched Tanno for making a lewd comment about her.

Mimosa sighed as she reviewed her report: 32 pages about Havoc's mission on Hoth. The young woman shivered at the thought of the ice planet. She used to think Alderaan was cold in winter but Hoth was on a different level altogether. Still, it had been worth it. _'Havoc is finally complete,'_ she thought with a smile. Sergeant Yuun was a great addition to the team and she couldn't wait to ask him more about his interesting way of finding things.

They were on their way to Coruscant to meet with General Garza, so they could prepare for the attack against the Gauntlet. _'It will be our greatest mission. We cannot fail.'_ Her eyes suddenly widened when she heard shouts coming from outside her room. Hastily opening her door, she rushed to the crew area. Surprise took over her when she saw Tanno and Aric fighting while Elara and Yuun were trying to separate them.

"What's going on here?" shouted the young woman, attracting the whole room's attention.

It took a moment for the unrest to settle and for the soldiers to resume an appropriate stance. Observing the two fighters, she demanded:

"Jorgan, Vik. What is going on?"

"Nothing much, Ma'am," answered the Weequay with a satisfied smirk, "We were just talking and Jorgan here disagreed with a comment I made. Or maybe he actually agreed?"

Mimosa turned her golden eyes to the Cathar when he let out a growl.

"Jorgan?" she asked.

"I have nothing to add, Ma'am." he replied curtly.

"I don't want any fighting in this squad. If you have a problem, talk it through or come to me. As for now, you will both be on cleaning duty until we reach Coruscant. Go talk to C2-N2 to see what needs to be done. Dismissed."

The captain watched as the two men left the room before turning to the remaining members of Havoc.

"So, what happened?" she asked.

The young woman frowned when unease filled the room. Her eyes set on the medic. Elara was straight as a ramrod, her jaw clenched. Whatever happened, it must have been very bad if her usually composed teammate was this tense.

"Elara?"

"It's just like specialist Vik said, Ma'am. Nothing more to it."

"Aric is hot-blooded but we both know he wouldn't start a fight without a good reason, even with Tanno. What set him off?"

The sergeant stayed silent. _'Was it really that bad?'_ thought the captain.

"I will pull rank if I have to." she warned.

"Specialist Vik made a comment about you," irately answered the older woman. "I will not repeat what he said exactly, that type of language is appropriate in a low-class brothel, not in the most elite squad of the Republic."

Mimosa let out a surprised "Oh" as she understood exactly what type of comments the Weequay had made.

But soon, her surprised turned into happiness. She was not supposed to be pleased they fought for something like that, yet she couldn't help the bubbling glee that warmed her body. Aric had fought for her, to defend her. Sure, it wasn't the first time, they had plenty of occasions to protect each other during their missions, but it was different. It was not a life-or-death situation; it was not a mission; even out of the field, he was watching her back.

She smiled as she dismissed the two soldiers before returning to her room. She was about to sit back at her desk when a thought crossed her mind. Why was she this happy? They had been working together for some time and she knew they were more than just teammates. They were friends that trusted each other. But had her feelings for Aric changed along the way? It could be… She remembered feeling the same delight when he gave her the necklace. She had not been paying attention at that time, mistaken it for the pride she felt when he recognized her valor. What if her feelings had really evolved into something stronger? Like…love? Did she love him?

Her smile widened when she realized she indeed was in love with the grumpy Cathar. It wouldn't be easy, but she was not one to back out of a challenge. After all, she had never failed a mission.


	3. Felix

Hi everyone! Here is Felix and one of my Jedi Consular Daichi. I hope you enjoy!

She knew she was in love with him when… Felix

She knew she was in love with him when she had a dream about him.

Daichi woke up with a gasp, hands clenching her white sheets. She stayed still for a moment, trying to calm her pounding heart. _'What was that?'_ she thought as she remembered her strange… dream?

 **Daichi was sitting in a large armchair in her personal library on Coruscant. She was preparing for a mission on Dantooine, reviewing reports a last time.**

" **Master," exclaimed Nadia as she came running into the room. "Do you think I should pack my spare lightsaber for our mission?"**

" **I don't think it'll be necessary."**

" **Lieutenant Iresso is looking for you by the way." continued the Padawan. "Should I tell him where you are?"**

" **Please, do."**

 **Nadia nodded and rushed back out. A few minutes later, the young woman heard a knock on the door.**

" **Are you still working at this hour?" asked a familiar deep voice.**

 **The Jedi put her documents on the table near her seat and turned to face the dark skinned man. She let out a small smile when he headed toward her.**

" **I hadn't realized it was so late." she replied.**

" **You're leaving tomorrow, right?"**

" **Yes, we will depart early afternoon."**

" **Don't forget to get some sleep."**

" **I'm almost done; I should join you in half an hour."**

" **I'll be waiting then." he said with a light kiss on her lips. "I love you."**

She grasped her sheets tighter as she remembered the last moments of her dream. _'This is ridiculous. Felix is a nice guy but for me to love him… I was probably influenced by that holomovie Tharan and Holiday watched last evening. This was just a dream. Yes, only a dream.'_ Yet she couldn't help the sadness that filled her.

The Jedi master stood up and headed to her private bathroom. Turning the cold water on, she splashed some on her face, before letting out a deep sigh. She knew she was lying to herself. That dream and her own reaction to it was the proof of something she had been suspecting for some time: she was in love with Felix – she couldn't even call him Lieutenant Iresso anymore. The reason her heart was pounding was because of the joy she felt when he kissed her, not the shock she should have felt.

' _But this is wrong.'_ she frowned. The Jedi Code was clear on the topic and she understood why. She had seen first-hand that Jedi could be happy in a relationship, but she also knew all too well the consequences when it didn't work out or, worse, when the partner died. The happiness and love would turn into pain and anger, and it was impossible to simply tune the darkest feelings out. Accepting one emotion meant accepting all emotions. If she were to accept her feelings and if anything were to happen to Felix… _'We are still in the middle of a war. Even if I love him, even if he returned my feelings, I cannot allow myself to lose sight of our goal. I cannot be so selfish; there is too much at stake.'_

' _I won't act on these feelings.'_ she decided, heading back to her bedroom. _'But at least in my dreams…'_ As she fell back into a deep sleep, a last thought made its way to her heart – what if it was a vision? What if it was a vision the Force sent her to say that, with him, she would be able to balance her life as a Jedi and as a lover…


	4. Torian

Hello everyone! Here is Torian and my huntress Michio. Enjoy!

She knew she was in love with him when… Torian

She knew she was in love with him when he was captured.

Michio was seething. She wasn't usually out for blood, but there were a few things that drove her to the brink of madness, and kidnapping a member of her crew was one of them. These pieces of trash were going to pay. Her murderous intents must have been perceived by her companion as Blizz followed her in silence. She felt bad for scaring the chatty Jawa, but her mind always went back to Torian. They had to get him back.

She relaxed a little when she sighted him; he was bound to a chair, gaged, sporting a few bruises on his face, but alive. Her eyes left the Mandalorian to trail on the man beside him. Long blond hair, blue eyes, a large cross scar on the face. The man of the holo. The man who was going to pay.

"I was starting to think we'd have to finish without you." he smirked.

"You've got no idea what you just got yourself into." snarled the cyborg.

"You don't say. Why don't you get a little closer and explain it to me." he replied, drawing his blaster.

Meanwhile, Torian had managed to free himself of his gag, and let you a warning shout: "Ambush, run!"

Drawing her own blaster, she quickly spotted five new opponents. _'Six against two?'_ she thought, _'Someone really wants me dead.'_ The fight did not last long as they seemed to have underestimated them. Minutes later, the hangar was blazing, fire from her flamethrower and her missiles spreading around, explosions resonating. She barely threw a glance at her opponents' bodies before she rushed to her companion.

"That's my girl." he said, as she started working on the cuffs. "I owe you. Again. My turn to be bait, I guess."

"Well, I always did find you attractive." she teased, trying to lighten the situation.

"Lucky me."

She finished untying him and he stood up, stretching a little. Michio took her time to observe him. Besides the bruises on his face, he didn't look hurt, his movements as smooth as usual. He let out a small smile and she found herself calming down. _'He's fine. Everything's alright.'_ Her thoughts were interrupted when Blizz tried to get her attention. She turned to face the only survivor of the attack and as soon as her eyes met his, fury washed over her.

"H-how?" stuttered the man. "This should have been total overkill."

"Despite what you think the Great Hunt's no joke. There's a reason Mandalore made me his champion."

"If this couldn't kill you, I don't know what would. I want out. I don't care how good the money is, it is not worth it."

He kidnaped a member of her crew, forced her to go back to Hoth's icy hell, tried to kill her, and he wanted 'out'? It took all she had not to pull the trigger.

"You are begging the wrong person." she spat, before turning to the Mandalorian. "Your call."

Torian observed the man. After a few seconds, he swiftly punched him, sending the blond into the snow.

"Due's paid." he said. "Finished?"

Michio nodded and turned to the exit. She smiled when Blizz ran pass her to scout ahead and relaxed when Torian fell into step beside her. The silence was only broken by his steady breathing and she found herself mirroring it. Synching her breathing with his always appeased her and soon she was able to think about what had happened calmly.

The situation troubled her. She had never felt that level of anger and fear. Not when Braden died, not when Mako got hurt, not even… that day. Was he more to her than all the people she loved? _'No, not more.'_ she thought. _'It's a different love. Not love as a sibling or a dear friend…_ _I love him as a man, as a lover.'_

Happiness washed over her before she discreetly frowned. Mako thought he loved her and she had noticed a change in his attitude since their hunt on Hoth. But they were only small things, like standing closer to her, cooking her favorite dishes... Nothing that could really verify Mako's theory. She needed a proof... She turned to the young man and softly touched his arm to attract his attention.

"You know, I was actually starting to miss you." she whispered to his ear before giving him a light kiss on the cheek. He blushed and shot her a shy smile.

' _The hunt is on.'_


	5. Corso

Hello everyone! I wish you all happy end-of-the-year celebrations! Here is the new one shot featuring my smuggler Ashmita and Corso! I hope you enjoy and wish you a lot of fun for the festivities.

She knew she was in love with him when… Corso

She knew she was in love with him when she realized how happy she was to talk to him after being away for several days.

' _I hate Tatooine.'_ thought Ashmita. Everything was burning: the sun, the sand, the wind! Even in the shadow of the outpost they were resting at, she felt like she was melting. _'Worst planet ever.'_ She had been in a terrible mood the past few days and she blamed it all on the heat. The young woman threw a look at her companion.

"You sure you're alright, Bowdaar?" she asked.

"Yes, I am used to the heat." growled the Wookie back.

"I don't know how you do it with your fur."

The swordsman only laughed in reply.

Ashmita sighed, retreating inside the building and sat beside her resting Nexu. She felt antsy and moody but why? It was not like her. Taking her head in her hands, she thought about what could make her this uneasy. Diago? Not there yet. The potentially dangerous Sith lurking around? Shouldn't be interested in her. The incoming attack on the Geonosians? Nothing she hasn't done before. Skavack? Not heard from for a while. Did she forget any other trouble? _'I should call Corso, see if he can think of anything else…'_ she decided, taking her holocomm from the backpack Bastet carried for them.

"Hello, Captain." answered the dark-skinned man. "What's up?"

"Hi, Corso. By any chance, do you…" the Zabrak interrupted herself when she noticed an old man approaching her farm boy and animatedly talking to him. Whatever news he brought must have been good, because she saw a large smile form on her companion's face. He said a few words to the older man before turning back to her.

"Sorry, Captain."

"It's fine. What's going on?"

"There were bombings in the town until a couple of days ago. Apparently, the Republic sent troopers to take care of that but they need help rebuilding homes for the families. I'm lending a hand."

"That's great."

"How are things on your side? Working with Bowdaar?"

"We're doing well, despite this horrible heat. But the big guy has trouble fitting in the speeder; I might buy a new one."

"Make sure it has a good sound system. Why did you call by the way? Not that I'm not … …. …."

Ashmita tuned out the rest of his sentence. Why had she called again? Oh, that's right. She had called because she felt uneasy, but now, she was calm and relaxed. No. She actually felt very happy. Even the heat didn't bother her much. _'Why?'_ she wondered. _'It lasted for a couple of days, so why did it suddenly disappear? Wait, could it be?'_ Her thoughts were interrupted by Corso calling out to her.

"Are you alright Captain? Did you catch some weird desert disease?"

"No, I'm fine. I got to go. Talk to you later." she said as she quickly ended the conversation.

The young smuggler stayed still for some time. She knew those symptoms. She had made fun of many girls in the academy on Carida who had these signs: moodiness when their boyfriends weren't around and happiness when they saw each together. And she had felt it herself not that long ago. The young woman sighed. Despite all her best effort, she couldn't play blind and blame it on the heat anymore. She had to face it. She was in a bad mood because she hadn't seen Corso for days. She was in love. With Corso. _'Oh Force,'_ she groaned. Not that it was a terrible thing. Corso was a good man and he had expressed interest in her. But she didn't really want to deal with feelings right now. Sensing her unease, Bastet raised her large head and placed it on the Zabrak's knees. _'I will just put them to the side and dig them up in a few weeks. See if they are still here.'_ she decided, her hands going through the cat's fur. After a few moments, she stood up and called the Nexu to her, before joining Bowdaar to look for a new speeder.


	6. Malavai

Hello, everyone! I wish you all a happy new year! Here is my first chapter of this year featuring Malavai and my Sith warrior Naricia. I hope you will enjoy!

She knew she was in love with him when… Malavai

She knew she was in love with him when he spent the evening with her cousin during her promotion party on Dromund Kaas.

Naricia's frown deepened as she gazed around the room, her eyes stopping on a particular couple waltzing on the dancefloor. She barely contained a snarl when Captain Quinn bowed to that awful woman at the end of the dance.

"Why so grim, my daughter? Is the party not to your liking?" asked a deep calm voice from behind her.

The young woman swiftly turned; her long silver dress swirling gracefully as she faced the older Sith.

"You know as well as I do that this party is not **for** me, but to show me off. To flaunt the great young head of the Tivero family that became a Sith Lord under the teachings of the famed Darth Barras." she mocked, gesturing to the flamboyant festivities with a wide move of the hand.

"You knew that would happen. You are used to this…"

The Pureblood quickly tuned out her father's rambling - she knew what he was saying and he knew she wasn't listening - to focus instead on the real source of irritation: her cousin Valae. The vile woman had decided Naricia was getting too much attention and took revenge by stealing her Captain the whole evening. Her mood had only aggravated when the young man made no sound of disagreement to the proposition. ' _How dare he!_ ' she thought. He was her Captain. He was hers to argue with about the Empire, hers to make worry when she rushed headlong into battle, hers to make blush with her teasing, hers to break the emotional control he had… He was hers. Period. Which was normal and okay. After all, even light-sided Sith suffered from the passion, and hers ran deep. ' _Deeper than just the pleasure of his company… Deeper than lust...'_ She frowned. ' _Could it be? I love him?'_

Naricia thought about it for a moment. She knew she wouldn't mind being in love with Malavai: he was intelligent, loyal, efficient, handsome, entertaining, and making efforts to broaden his mind. The Sith turned her gaze to the Imperial and took some time to observe him. His formal white uniform was doing wonders on him and she couldn't blame women from turning their heads as he passed them. However, despite his calm and collected appearance, she noticed he was stiffer than usual and that frustration shined in his eyes each time her cousin touched him. He clearly did not enjoy being there. How had she missed it? Now that she focused on him, she could feel his ire from where she stood! She frowned at his unease and started to make her way to him.

"Are you sure?" interrupted her father.

Naricia knew what he meant. Valae was one of her most vocal opponents and next in line after her for the title of family head. She already didn't like her and completely antagonizing her could lead to unpleasant situations. She let out a confident grin and headed toward the couple. Holding her head high, she approached the Imperial and lightly touched his arm.

"May I have this dance, Captain?"

"Of course, my Lord." he answered with a small bow.

As they headed toward the dance floor, she felt him relax. She smiled when she saw the storm in his eyes calm down.

"If you didn't want to stay with Valae, you should have just said so." she said, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Refusing her could have affected her feelings toward you and jeopardized your position within your family." he replied, taking her hand in his and starting the dance. "This is not something I can accept."

"Even if that means spending your entire evening dancing with her?"

"There are worse things I would do for your sake, my Lord."

She knew there was. Like charging into enemy headquarters with no backup. Like bathing in the blood of the Sand demon. Like killing other Imperial soldiers. She barely held back a smirk as she felt Valae's death glare on her. It didn't even matter.


	7. Vector

Hello everyone! Only Vector, Scourge, and Zenith left! So, here is Vector and my Cipher Partitas. I hope you enjoy!

She knew she was in love with him when… Vector

She knew she was in love with him when he decided to come with her to infiltrate the Imperial Intelligence Archives on Dromund Kaas.

"Since, we don't have anything planned for today." said Partitas, letting her eyes wander on her companions. "You are all free for the day. Just be sure to be back tonight and keep your holocomm close, just in case."

The young woman held back a laugh when Kaliyo sprinted out of the ship, barely saying good bye. She nodded to the Doctor when he left before turning to the last member of her crew. Vector had yet to move, his black eyes set on her.

"Vector?" she asked.

"We are going with you."

The Chiss was taken aback. _'What is he talking about?'_ she inwardly frowned.

"I don't understand." she replied with a smile.

"You are not well. You will not tell us why and while we don't like it, it is something we have to respect. But we will not leave you alone."

"I am fine, Vector."

"Then, what are you so afraid of?"

Her red eyes widened at his question. She had done her best to put on a strong face, but he had seen right through as always. She was utterly terrified. Terrified she couldn't control her own actions. Terrified someone else had control over her. Terrified she may never find a cure. And now, she was terrified to have to infiltrate her own service, terrified to discover what they have been keeping from her. She broke her trail of thoughts when she heard footsteps approaching. Raising her head, she was surprised to find his face centimeters away.

"You are afraid. We don't know what we can do, but we want to help."

The young woman stayed silent for a moment, letting herself be enveloped in the Joiner's serene aura.

"You won't change your mind, will you?" she sighed.

"We won't."

"Then get ready. We are going to the Citadel."

If he was surprised, Vector didn't show anything. Instead, he swiftly turned back to his quarters.

Partitas watched his retreat. _'It's strange.'_ she thought. _'I feel much calmer now.'_ Was it because someone was coming with her? Because she wouldn't be facing this ordeal alone? _'No.'_ she realized. _'It's because it's him.'_ She wouldn't be feeling this way if it was Lokin or even Kaliyo. On the contrary, she would be even more anxious. Vector… When had he become such a pillar in her screwed up life? When had she started to yearn for his calm presence by her side? _'Wait a moment. Why do I even long for him?'_ she wondered. _'Do I love him?'_ It had to be it. It was the only explanation possible for her feelings. Her lips curved into a smile. The realization brought her more happiness than she thought possible, especially since Vector seemed to reciprocate her interest.

' _But it's dangerous to love him.'_ she frowned. Because of their job, for one. These feelings could be used against her by enemies and affect her decision making process. They had been warned about this in the military academy. Married agents weren't unheard of, but it was not recommended. Still, it was not what worried her the most. She wasn't sure he was actually capable of loving someone, especially someone from outside the nest. For all she knew, she could be reading too much into his actions. Granted, he didn't act this way with Kaliyo but she could end up hurting him and herself. _'Well, we will see how things evolve. For now, I just want him by my side.'_ she thought.

She quickly finished getting ready and exited the room to find her Tusk Cat at her doorstep.

"Stay on the ship, Metis." she instructed the giant cat before turning to look for Vector. He was already there, waiting for her.

' _As a partner or as a lover, I'm glad you are with me.'_ she thought as he helped her down the ship's ramp. _'My strange brave protector.'_


	8. Zenith

Hi everyone! The is Zenith and my other consular Lutèce's chapter. I hope you enjoy!

She knew she was in love with him when… Zenith

She knew she was in love with him when she helped him write his speech.

Lutèce smiled as she laid on the soft grass, enjoying the warm feeling of the Force flowing through her. It was different on Voss than on any other planet she had visited and she couldn't help but be curious about its Force users. _'Their healing techniques are very impressive.'_ she thought. _'The Order could benefit greatly from learning them, despite what some believe…'_ Her musings were interrupted when she felt Zenith rush toward her.

"Jedi!" he called out.

The young woman opened her eyes and gracefully sat up, meeting the man's frustrated glare.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"You… I thought… Nothing." he groaned before sitting down on the other side of the small fire they had built.

"Did you finish your scouting?"

"Yeah, no immediate threat but stay on your guard."

"You could put a little more trust in the Force." she said with a smile.

"Hmf, still think we should've set camp in that cave. Would be less exposed."

"It's nicer here; the view of the stars is quite lovely."

The Twi'lek sniper only grunted, surveying their surroundings once more.

"Where's Enki?" he asked.

"He left to hunt; he should be back in a few hours."

When silence fell on the camp, the young woman laid back on the grass and let her purple eyes wander on the stars above her. But her observation was soon perturbed when she felt irritation and impatience from her companion. She discreetly glanced at him, taking great care he didn't noticed – the young man had called on several crew members for not respecting his 'personal space.' A small smile formed on her face when she saw him mumbling over his datapad. _'He is working on his speech!'_ she thought, holding back a gleeful laugh. It had taken a lot of arguing to prevent him from orchestrating an 'accident' for his opponent's speechwriter. She was not sure he would actually listen to her, especially after Senator Alauni had jumped in their discussion and supported his first idea. The young woman hesitated a moment to offer her aid. Zenith was a proud man, used to working solo and seldom appreciated meddling in his affairs. Yet, she could not help but want to support him.

From the start, Lutèce was greatly saddened by Zenith's state of mind and had actively tried to restore his faith in people. It had surprised her companions that she would go to such length to challenge his ideas as she usually accepted and respected people's different opinions. She had first reasoned it was for Balmorra's sake. _'But, is it really?'_ she wondered, closing her eyes to contemplate the situation. They argued very often, much more than with anyone else, on small things and on big questions. Their debates were always fascinating and she recognized the validity of his points but did not accept them as the only solutions or ways to live. Still, all her efforts to broaden his mind had not been successful, until today. The writing of his speech was the first sign of progress. She found herself hoping that one day, he would love the galaxy as much as she did. The young woman held back a chuckle at the thought. _'He has about as much chance of loving the galaxy as me telling him I love him.'_ Her mind froze as the words set in. Love. Was that what she felt? Was that why she wanted so much to appease him?

"Jedi." she heard him call, his voice closer than it should have been.

The Twi'lek briskly opened her eyes, her thoughts blown away in surprise. _'I did not feel him approach.'_ she thought as she looked up to see him standing beside her. He seemed uncomfortable with his datapad clenched in his hands, his jaw tensed, and his green eyes moving agitatedly between her own purple to the fire.

"Just finished my speech. Could you… could you look it over?"

He was asking for her help! She gently smiled when the warm feeling of happiness washed through her body. _'So, this is love…'_

"Of course." she said, indicating a space beside her.

Even if it took her a lifetime, even if he never loved her back, she would not give up. She would show him how beautiful life was. Because she loved this galaxy they lived in, and because she loved him.


	9. Scourge

Hello! Apologies for the long delay! Here is the last story in my She knew she was in love with him when… series. Thank you all for reading until the end. I am working on a new fic, writing out the entire storyline of my OC, so give it a shot if you are interested! In the meantime, enjoy!

She knew she was in love with him when… Scourge

She knew she was in love with him while he was eating a piece of citros snow cake.

Akiza blinked once, then twice, not quite trusting her eyes as she took in the scene before her. The former Wrath was turning his back on her, pretending to read something on his datapad, purposely ignoring her calls. She let her gaze wander on his form, trying to understand what was happening. But no matter how she looked at the situation, there was no mistaking his behavior:

Scourge was pouting; the mighty Sith Lord, right-hand of the Emperor, world destroyer and executioner was pouting over a piece of citros snow cake.

"I said I was sorry." said the young woman, approaching her companion.

As he kept silent, she tiptoed around him to look at his eyes.

She found herself looking at his face a lot lately, fascinated with how his feelings showed. She was notoriously bad at keeping her own in check but seeing the former immortal show his emotions always filled her with joy - after being emotionless for so long, the Pureblood had lost his ability to control them. Every feeling, from his frustration when she 'wasted' time helping people to his confidence when he dived into battle, reflected on his face and, especially, in his red eyes. _'But it's the first time I see him pout.'_ she thought with a smile. _'Kinda cute.'_

She waited a moment for Scourge to tell her off for staring, like he usually did. When he didn't react, she made to take his datapad away, growing annoyed he was still ignoring her. She was about to grab the device when she heard Doc call out for her.

"Gorgeous! Where are you? We have an appointment, remember? We need to go!

"Coming!" the Jedi shouted back.

She threw a frustrated look at the Pureblood before running out of his room.

"Come on," said the medic when she exited the apartment, "we're gonna be late."

Akiza didn't reply, only nodded as she hopped in the speeder. Doc took the wheel and swiftly headed to the Senate tower. After a few minutes of silence, he turned to the knight.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"You're terrible at lying. You're annoyed, it's written all over your face."

"I ate Scourge's cake and now he's ignoring me."

"And that's why you're angry? I don't see where the problem is; doesn't it happen all the time when you eat my energy puddings?"

"Yes, but I'm not annoyed when you ignore me."

Doc threw her a weird look before turning back to face the road.

"Thanks for the love… If it bothers you so much, try to get him to forgive you."

' _Get him to forgive me?'_ wondered the young woman.

* * *

Akiza ran into the apartment, a large smile on her face. She had gone to the best citros snow cake bakery and managed to get their last cake.

"Scourge! Look what I brought!" she exclaimed, rushing in his room.

The Pureblood threw her a dubious look from the bed he was laying on. Her smile brightened; he wasn't ignoring her anymore! She excitedly jumped on his bed and took out the cake and two forks.

"Here. The best in Coruscant."

He ignored the utensil and went straight for a large piece of cake.

"Is it good?" she asked.

He didn't answer and she found that he didn't need too. She could see everything on his face: the satisfied smile, the pleasure in his eyes. She took her fork and cut a small piece _. 'I still wonder why I was so upset when he was ignoring me.'_ she thought. Doc had mentioned love but he talked about love and having fun all the time. Still, could it be? Could she really be in love with a Sith? Her eyes widened when a warm feeling filled her and she knew. She had always followed her instinct as a Jedi and hers was screaming she loved Scourge. Still, while she was lenient in her interpretation of the Jedi code, loving a Sith would be…

"What is it?" interrupted Scourge as he took another slice of cake.

"Just thinking about something that give Master Satele one more reason not to be happy with me."

"Does it matter?"

Akiza thought for a moment before let out a bright smile. "Nope!"


End file.
